1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rollover protection device for a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle with a rollover protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,277 discloses a motor vehicle having a rollover protection device arranged behind seats of the motor vehicle. This prior art rollover protection device has a supporting frame extending in the vehicle transverse direction and rollover protection cassettes. Each rollover protection cassette has a rollover body that can be deployed from a housing. A connecting profile of the supporting frame extends between the rollover protection cassettes. The rollover protection device further comprises lateral, upright columns. The side of each column that faces away from the connecting profile engages on the housing of the respective rollover protection cassette and a foot of each column is connected to a vehicle supporting structure. This known rollover protection device further has rearwardly directed support elements supported in the region of rear longitudinal members of the vehicle structure.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel motor vehicle with improved rollover protection and an improved rollover protection device for a motor vehicle.